Aquaman meets Sly Cooper and the Cooper Clan
by s82161
Summary: Arthur Curry wakes up inside a helicopter with no idea how he got into the helicopter. Arthur finds himself in Paris, France in a world full of anthropomorphic animals. There, he meets Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox. Arthur gets drunk. Arthur goes into a downward spiral.
1. Arthur meets Sly Cooper and Carmelita

Arthur Curry, also known as Aquaman, was currently sleeping inside a helicopter. He was 12 years old. How did Arthur end up in a helicopter? It's unknown. One minute he was relaxing underwater, listening to the band U2 on his waterproof cassette player. His headphones were water proof also. Next thing he knew, he was in a helicopter. Arthur didn't know that he was in a helicopter. He also didn't know that he was in a world populated by anthropomorphic animals. Arthur opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. He realized he was in a helicopter. _How did I end up in a helicopter?_ Arthur thought. Arthur got out of the helicopter, which luckily, was on the ground. He saw a bunch of people in the distance. They were anthropomorphic animals. One was a grey male raccoon wearing blue clothing. Another was a fox police officer wearing a badge. another was a pink hippo holding a unconscious turtle. He attempted to talk to the raccoon person. Arthur walked over to the raccoon. He didn't look where he was walking, and he tripped over the raccoon's blue boots. Arthur landed face first on the ground. His trident was knocked over. The raccoon went over to Arthur and said "Are you okay?". Arthur got up slowly. He turned to face the the person who spoke to him. It was the raccoon person. "Did you just speak?" Arthur asked the raccoon. "Yes." The raccoon said. Arthur screamed and ran back to the helicopter. He hid there. Sly wanted to pursue Arthur. He was about to do it, when a female fox cop appeared in front of him and aimed a shock pistol at him. "Just where do you think you're going, Cooper!" The female cop said. "I want to go after a boy who just fell." The raccoon said. "You're not going anywhere. You and your gang are under arrest." The female fox cop said. The raccoon looked at the hippo and the unconscious turtle, both of which were his friends. "No. I don't think that's a option." The raccoon said. "My friend is injured. The least you can do is arrest me instead." The raccoon said. "Ok." The female fox cop said. The cop arrested the raccoon. Meanwhile in the helicopter, Arthur Curry was listening to The Kinks's Greatest Hits on cassette tape on his cassette player. He suddenly realized he forgot his trident. He quickly ran out of the helicopter to go get his trident. He sees his trident. Arthur grabs it. Arthur then runs back to the helicopter. He saw the raccoon person and the fox police officer enter the helicopter. Arthur continued to listen to music. Once all the occupants entered the helicopter, the helicopter rose up from the ground. Arthur looked at the raccoon. "Who are you?" Arthur asked the raccoon. "My name is Sly Cooper." the raccoon said. Arthur looked toward the fox police officer. She was wearing dark blue midriff-baring top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker from which her INTERPOL badge hangs. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a golden hoop piercing on the top of her left ear. The fox was wearing long brown boots. Arthur looked at the fox's badge. It read: _Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. INTERPOL_. "Inspector Carmelita Fox." Arthur said. Carmelita looked at Arthur. "Is your name Carmelita Montoya Fox?" Arthur asked the fox. "Yes." Carmelita said. "My name is Arthur Curry. People call me Aquaman." Arthur said. "Why do people call you Aquaman?" Carmelita asked. Arthur reached inside his bag. He pulled out of drawing of him underwater. On top of the drawing was the words: Aquaman in all capital letters. Arthur handed his drawing to Carmelita. Carmelita grabbed Arthur's drawing. She looked at it. "I am the only person in the universe to go underwater and survive." Arthur said. Carmelita showed Arthur's drawing to Sly. Sly looked at the drawing. "Wow." Sly said. "Yeah." Arthur said. "I'm the only person to discover Atlantis." Arthur said. "What's Atlantis?" Carmelita asked. "Atlantis is a underwater city. How it got underwater is unknown." Arthur said. "Ok." Sly said. "How did you discover Atlantis?" Carmelita asked Arthur. Arthur's mind raced back to a year ago.

_Flashback - 1 year ago. _

_Arthur was listening to The Beach Boys on his CD player. Arthur decided to swim underwater. This wasn't a problem, since he was able to breathe underwater since he was half Atlantean. He put his CD player inside his lighthouse. Arthur's father was watching cable TV. Arthur's father's name was Thomas Curry. Thomas was a light house keeper. He met Atlanna on a rainy and stormy night. They had Arthur together But then, Atlanna died when Arthur was 9. Arthur had heard of Atlantis via books. He wanted to know if Atlantis was real or not. Arthur decided to find out. Arthur went back outside the lighthouse. He leaped into the water. He swam underwater for many hours. Eventually he just so happened that Arthur discovered Atlantis. Arthur marveled at the underwater city. He decided to swim into the center of Atlantis. Arthur swam closer to Atlantis. He saw that it was beautiful. He landed on the ocean floor. He walked through Atlantis. He found many people living in Atlantis. Arthur decided that he should see the king of Atlantis. Arthur swam towards the king's castle. The king's castle was located at the center of Atlantis. The king's name is Poseidon. He was the god of the sea. Poseidon had been the king of Atlantis for many years. You see, Atlantis didn't used to be underwater. It was once an entire continent on land. It was a beautiful place. It had technological advancements way beyond our time. (I'm pretty sure the Atlantian citizens had cell phones). Then, a huge tsunami engulfed Atlantis. It become an underwater city. Anyway, Arthur swam towards the castle. The castle was huge, huger than any castle in the Medieval times. The king's name was Poseidon. Poseidon had a white beard. He had many sons and daughters. When Arthur entered Poseidon's castle, the first thing he saw was Poseidon sitting on his throne. "Hi. My name is Arthur Curry." Arthur said. "Is this Atlantis?" Arthur asked Poseidon. "Yes. This is Atlantis." Poseidon said. "I'm the first human to discover Atlantis." Arthur said. "How is this possible?!" Poseidon asked. "I'm part Atlantean, part human." Arthur said. "You're from Atlantis?" Poseidon asked Arthur. "Yes." Arthur said."Well technically no. But my mother was from Atlantis." "Ok." Poseidon said. "My name is Arthur Curry." Arthur said. Arthur swam away from Atlantis. Arthur swam upwards towards the surface. Arthur popped his head out of the water. That's how Arthur became the first human to discover Atlantis. _

_Present Day. _

Arthur had explained to Carmelita and Sly about how he founded Atlantis. When Arthur was done, Sly and Carmelita were shocked. "What do you think of my story, Carmelita?" Arthur asked Carmelita. "Incredible." Carmelita said. "It was awesome." Sly said. "Really?" Arthur asked. "Yeah." Sly said. Arthur noticed a bottle of champagne right next to where Sly was sitting. Arthur took the bottle of champagne. He pulled the cork off the champagne bottle. Arthur took a drink from the champagne bottle. The champagne felt refreshing. 15 minutes later, Arthur started to fell drunk. He stood up on the helicopter. Arthur staggered out of the helicopter. He fell onto the ground below. Arthur was unconscious. His head was bleeding from the impact of him hitting the ground.


	2. Arthur meets Tennesee Kid Cooper

Arthur woke up. He was inside a clock tower. He looked around. He was in a room. The room had a table with a few chairs. It looked like the set of a Clint Eastwood western movie. He found himself sitting in a chair. He was still wearing his orange and green costume. Arthur then saw a male brown raccoon. He wore a brown bowler hat, a black domino mask and an orange long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest over top. Around his neck was a yellow bandana, and on his hands were brown gloves. He wore a leather holster around his waist and leather boots with gold trim, as well as spurs on his feet. He was listening to The Beach Boys on Arthur's cassette player. The raccoon was sitting at the table. He had headphones in his ears. Arthur rose up from his chair. He walked to the raccoon. The brown raccoon looked up at Arthur. He stopped the cassette player. "Why, hello." the raccoon said to Arthur. Arthur freaked out. It was already bad enough that Arthur dealt with a grey talking raccoon, but another talking raccoon. Arthur took his cassette player away from the raccoon. "Where am I?" Arthur asked the raccoon. "You're in the town Cotton Mouth Bluff." the raccoon said. Arthur laughed. "Are you for real?" Arthur said. "Yes." the raccoon said. "Don't believe me, there's a sign outside of town." Arthur ran out the door. He ran very fast. He kept running. He saw a sign a few yards ahead of him. He stopped on a dime in front of the sign. The sign said: _Welcome to Cotton Mouth Bluff. Population: 6,000. _The raccoon was right. He was in a town called Cotton Mouth Bluff. Arthur began to walk into town. He stopped walking after a while. He took out his CD player from his bag slung over his shoulder. He plugged in his headphones. Arthur took out a U2's Greatest Hits CD . He opened up the CD player. He took a Lynyrd Skynyrd CD out of the CD Player. He put it in it's case. He put the U2 Greatest Hits CD into the CD player. Arthur closed his CD player. He pushed the play button. Arthur put his headphones on. Arthur started to walk back towards the clock tower. Arthur reached the clock tower. He opened the door. He saw the brown raccoon. "Hello." the raccoon said. Arthur didn't hear the raccoon. He was too busy listening to the song: Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2. Arthur sat in a chair at the table. Arthur started whispering the song's lyrics. The brown raccoon saw the CD player. "What is that?" the raccoon asked Arthur. Arthur paused the track. He took off his headphones. Arthur looked at the raccoon. "It's a CD player." Arthur said. "What's a CD?" the raccoon asked Arthur. "A CD is a thing that allows you to listen to music." Arthur said. He stopped the track on his CD player. He opened the CD player. The CD was spinning. Arthur waited for the CD to stop spinning. The CD stopped spinning. Arthur took the CD out. He showed the raccoon the CD. "This is a CD." Arthur said, holding up the CD for the raccoon to see. The raccoon took the CD. He looked at the CD. "This thing is a CD?" the raccoon asked Arthur. "Yes." Arthur said. "What's your name?" "My name is Tennessee Kid Cooper." the raccoon said to Arthur. Arthur burst out in laughter. It was the most stupidest name he'd ever heard. "You serious?" Arthur said while laughing. "Yes." Tennessee said. "Oh my god!" Arthur said. "What's your real name?" Arthur asked Tennessee. "My real name is Billy." Tennessee said. "You can call me Tennessee Kid. What's your name?" "My name is Arthur Curry." Arthur said. "Nice to meet you, Arthur." Tennessee said. "Thanks." Arthur said. "How did you get here, Arthur?" Tennessee asked Arthur. "It's a long story." Arthur said. Arthur explained to Tennessee how he got here. First he told Tennessee that he woke up inside of a helicopter. Then, he told him that he met a raccoon and a female fox named Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox. Then Arthur told Tennessee of how he drank a bottle of champagne and fell out of the helicopter. When Arthur's story was done, Arthur asked, "What do you think of my story?" "That story was great!" Tennessee exclaimed excitedly. "Good." Arthur said. "Say, do you want to explore the town?" Tennessee asked Arthur. "Sure. You bet." Arthur said. Arthur and Tennessee decided to explore the town of Cotton Mouth Bluff.


	3. Arthur shows Tennessee his powers

Arthur and Tennessee Kid explored the town of Cotton Mouth Bluff. They went to a tavern, a store and a restaurant. Tennessee let Arthur listen to music while he was in the store and tavern, but not at the restaurant. They had a fun time. When Tennessee and Arthur finished eating, It was dusk out. Arthur and Tennessee headed back to the clock tower. Tennessee wanted to learn a bit more about Arthur, specifically where he came from, his parents, etc. When Arthur and Tennessee Kid entered the clock tower hideout, they sat down in chairs by the table. Tennessee asked Arthur, "Hey Arthur, Where is your father?" "My father lives in a lighthouse. I rarely see him, since I'm always travelling the sea." Arthur said. "Why did you ask?" "Just wondering." Tennessee said. "I'm the only person in the entire universe that that go underwater and not drown." Arthur said to Tennessee Kid. "Really." Tennessee said in a shocked voice. "Yes." Arthur said. "If you don't believe me, I can show you." "I would be glad to let you show me your ability to not drown." Tennessee said to Arthur. "Good. Remember, it's a secret. Tell absolutely no one that I have the ability to breathe underwater." Arthur said to Tennessee. "Ok. I will tell absolutely no one about your ability to breathe underwater." Tennessee said. "Good." Arthur said. Arthur and Tennessee went outside of the hideout in search of a water source. Luckily, there was a river nearby that was within walking distance. It was located half a mile from Cotton Mouth Bluff. Arthur and Tennessee walked towards the river. Arthur set his feet into the shallow part of the water. Tennessee stayed back to watch Arthur.

Arthur waded in the shallow part of the river. He wanted to go to the deep end of the river. The river had no current. It was still. He soon reached the point where the shallow part ended. He began to reach deep water territory. Arthur turned his body around. He could still see Tennessee Kid in the distance. He swam a little bit farther. Arthur then dove underwater. He dove a total of 5 miles underwater. He stayed there for approximately 20 minutes. He then decided to pop out of the water.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Tennessee waited for Arthur to pop out of the water. He was worried about Arthur. He was starting to think that maybe Arthur was lying about his powers. Tennessee didn't know how to swim. He was about to get help, when suddenly, Arthur popped out of the water. Tennessee was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. Arthur wasn't lying to him. Tennessee had been waiting for Arthur for about 20 minutes. He couldn't believe that Arthur had managed to survive being underwater for that long. Arthur swam towards the shore. "How'd you?" Was all that Tennessee managed to say. He was flabbergasted. "When I said that I was the only person in the universe the ability to breathe underwater, I wasn't kidding." said Arthur to Tennessee Kid. "I though that you had drowned." Tennessee said to Arthur in a shocked voice. "I never drown." Arthur said. "Now, do you you believe what I said about my powers?" "After what I just seen, I'm ready to believe anything." said Tennessee Kid. They headed back towards Cotton Mouth Bluff. They saw the sheriff in the distance. The sheriff was a orange male anthropomorphic fox. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a long brown coat, and a brown hat. The fox wore a sheriff's badge. His name was James Mitchell Fox. He has been the sheriff of Cotton Mouth Bluff for many years. He's currently dating a orange furred vixen. James was planning on marrying the vixen. James had been hunting down Tennessee Kid Cooper for many years. Tennessee was always one step ahead of him.

"Well, if it isn't Tennessee Kid Cooper." James said. "And it looks like he brought a kid with him." "My name is Arthur Curry." Arthur said to James. "Well, Hi, Arthur." James said. "James. What are you doing here?" Tennessee said. "I'm here to arrest you, of course." James said to Tennessee. "Why do you want to arrest me?" Tennessee asked James. "Because I feel like it." James said. Suddenly, Arthur started to feel thirsty. "Do you have anything for me to drink?" Arthur asked Tennessee. "Yes. I do." Tennessee said. He took out a hip flask. Arthur felt the liquid sloshing around inside the flask. He opened the little cap of the flask. It smelled almost exactly like the wine that he drunk while on the helicopter with Sly and Carmelita. He was hesitant about drinking the wine. But, he was extremely thirsty. So, he had no choice but to drink the wine. He drank 5 milliliters of the red liquid. Arthur closed the cap on the bottle. He handed Tennessee his flask back to him. A few minutes later, Arthur started to feel dizzy. He stumbled around drunk. Then he passed out. "Arthur, are you okay?" Arthur heard Tennessee say faintly. Everything tuned to white.


End file.
